Outlandish Cries
by Agent Hatake
Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn’t particularly fazed him before. It wasn’t until his friends had pushed him into loves’ gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover
1. Chapter 1

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could quite possibly be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome. Inuyasha Eyeshield 21 Xover.

Disclaimer: Pft- will I ever own Naruto or Inuyasha and its' characters? Probably not, but I have dreams about the one day I do . . .

A/C: Umm, here's hoping that you'll find it interesting.

-

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

-

**A Breath of Fresh Air**

"Look, Kurenai-san. One way or another one of team 10 will stay with you everyday until you give birth." Ino said in a no non-sense way with a hand on her hip. "I've already talked about it with the guys and they wholeheartedly agree that it's not safe for you to be alone for any part of your pregnancy. So what we're going to do is-"

Kurenai sighed, smoothing a hand across her still flat stomach. She was still in her first semester and heading into her second one. "Ino, I've already got someone coming." She interrupted, knowing that if she didn't, she'd find out what she was going to do three weeks from now on a Thursday at 3:23 in the afternoon if she let Ino have her way. And frankly, her feet were starting to hurt from standing too long. The extra hours she'd be picking up at the tower were taking their toll on her, especially since she'd started wearing high heels.

Being pregnant is going to suck, if she put it simply. And she wasn't going to have Asuma around all the time to amuse herself by watching him be anal about the placement of the rocking chair in the nursery. Fussing about how if a ninja attacked from the window or the door the rocking chair would have to be in a place that wasn't immediately within site so the enemy didn't have the element of surprise and couldn't get the drop on them. And how if they moved the crib closer to the window, ninjas could just snatch their baby straight from under their noses and how embarrassing that would be that a ninja got the one-up on TWO jounins. Embarrassing . . . He'd gotten a head start on the nesting part of the pregnancy . . .and he didn't even have a gut full of baby! The injustice!

Instead, he was off chasing clues and following leads on the whereabouts of the Akatsuki with Kotetsu, Shikamaru, and Izumo. In an instant she felt a rush of anger towards Akatsuki, because of them she was being depraved on alone time with Asuma. They weren't going to have too much of those moments when the baby came. 'Oooh! If I could just lay my hands on one of their necks so I could-' mentally she imagine herself cutting off the air supply and snapping the neck of those Akatsuki pricks as if they were twigs and immediately calmed down.

Mood swings were fun.

Ino blinked, surprised and curious. "Who?"

She hummed at the question before tilting her hand to cover the glare of the sun from her eyes. "My cousin is coming to stay with me."

"You have a cousin?" Ino asked, shocked. Shikamaru or Asuma hadn't said anything about Kurenai having family!

"Mm-hmm." She was getting tired and despite it being 2 in the afternoon, she wanted a nap, having spent the majority of her night researching things for Tsunade-sama. _'I wonder if this is what it's going to be like during my last trimester, will I be this sleepy so early in the day?'_ She'd be annoyed if with this pregnancy she were going to always be so tired and ended up sleeping like Shikamaru, for hours on end.

Ino noticed this and immediately steered Kurenai back to her apartment. Ino was still curious though, a cousin? If it was a guy and had the same dark burgundy almost red eyes, hmm. . . "When is he coming?" She asked, excited.

"_She's _coming tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. _She_ has a couple things to do before _she_ can come over." Kurenai emphasized, god forbid news got around Konoha about a male staying at her house. She contemplated that for a moment, thinking how sexy it would be for Asuma to fight for her honor . . .while shirtless. Kurenai sighed wistfully.

"Really?" Ino perked up at the news, a new girl in Konoha? That is interesting, she'd have to tell the guys about this because they were sure to find it interesting. Especially Asuma, she wondered if he already knew about this. Her eyes immediately narrowed, _'And he didn't think to inform us of something this important?'_

"How old is she?" She asked; she had a reputation to uphold as Konoha's gossip queen after all. She wasn't letting this conversation go until she knew Kurenai's cousin's life to the very last detail!

Kurenai noticed the glint in Ino's eyes and immediately mentally groaned. She recognized that glint. She often saw it in Anko's eyes when she was determined to get a free dango meal from some hapless Konoha guy or tourist.

She only needed to get groceries for the week from the market and instead got an interrogation. Oh boy. . .She nearly cried in relief when she saw her apartment complex come into sight; Ino noticed this too and frowned in disappointment.

"So? How old is she?" She prompted again.

"She's 26 years old." Kurenai picked the pace up a bit, hoping Ino wouldn't notice that and let her go free.

"Here, let me take those bags and help you up the stairs. We really have to do something about that, you can't be climbing stairs all the time, it's dangerous." Ino sure was getting _way_ over protective of her sensei's wife.

Kurenai mentally cried twin rivers. She knew what this was going to lead to, a pot of tea (water for her) and a whole lot more questions.

"What's her name?" Ino asked once they cleared the stairs to the 2nd floor and were a corner away from Kurenai's apartment door.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." A voice answered, a woman stood in front of Kurenai's door with a suitcase behind her and a big worn yellow backpack hanging from her shoulder. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs swept off to the side. She had clear blue eyes, a small nose, and pink plump lips. She wore a non-descript blue tee and khaki shorts with white sneakers. She had amazingly pale and clear skin.

Ino mentally pictured Kagome's hair down in waves and with an elegant kimono and was blown away with the mental image. '_She's gorgeous!'_ It was a good thing that she was shorter than Ino by 3 or 4 inches otherwise Ino would have been jealous.

She had a teasing smile and twinkling blue eyes. "Hi, Kurenai!"

Kurenai nearly squealed in happiness and settled for a big bone-crushing hug and a giggle. "Oh, Kagome, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you!" Ridiculously happy, Kurenai mentally added because if she played her cards right she could have Ino out of her hair _and_ a nice big cup of Kagome's famous hot chocolate, yumm!

"Kurenai, I can't believe you're pregnant! I feel so proud! When am I going to meet the man that got you pregnant??" Kurenai nearly wept at finally having someone to have a sane and normal conversation for once!

But tears dabbed at the corner of her eyes anyway and she met Kagome's own blues with her reds, a couple tears leaked out and she managed to choke out a, "I'm sorry, these hormones are driving me crazy! I never used to cry this easily." Before she succumbed to her tears and blubbered onto Kagome's shirt.

Kurenai pulled in a big gulping breath and turned to Ino, her arms still around Kagome's smaller form.

Ino nearly flinched when the word 'pregnant' came out of Higurashi-sans mouth, equating the word 'pregnant' for 'big' and waiting for Kurenai's top to blow and immediately chastised herself because she knew that Kurenai was the most rational and sane jounin she knew, Kurenai wasn't going to cry for something that she was happy about and obviously true. She wasn't Chouji!

"Ino, can we continue this conversation some other time because I really want to catch up with Kagome." Kurenai said with a watery smile. For once, these hormones were helping her out. She added a small sniffle for the heck of it.

"Oh, sure! I'll talk to you later then, bye Kurenai! It was nice to meet you, Higurashi-san." Ino bowed hastily before she turned and headed out of the apartment complex.

"It was nice to meet you too!" Kagome called out, before immediately ushering Kurenai inside and picking up the grocery bags from the hall, pulled her suitcase behind her, and stepped inside.

"Do you think you can make some of your hot chocolate, Kagome?" Kurenai asked with another watery smile.

"Of course!"

'_These hormones are a great thing too,'_ Kurenai decided.

-

-

Kurenai was surprised that Anko came a whole day later to investigate the very true rumors going around Konoha about someone coming to live with her. For sure, she said, Anko was going to come by the very same day. But lo and behold, here Anko was a day late and in the threshold of her apartment.

A little-sleep deprived and moody, but she was here. Oh boy . . .

Kagome was thankfully in the kitchen so she didn't have to experience Anko so early in the morning. Not many could survive Anko so early in the morning . . . She had bags under her eyes with a dark gleam in them and her cloth- _ahem_ coat looked a little rumpled and she was methodically twirling a kunai around her finger. She radiated danger in waves.

She thanked her own foresight to warn Kagome about _ahem _theeccentricity of the friends that she had.

"Want some breakfast?" She ventured to ask and moved aside as Anko walked through and slumped into the kitchen chair. Both Kurenai and Kagome flinched when she slammed the kunai in her hand on the table, but thankfully slammed it on its side rather than stabbing it through the table.

She had a lot to be thankful for, lately. She walked over to the table and got in the chair the same time that Kagome set down breakfast on the table and got two mugs of deliciously smelling coffee and one banana, peanut butter, and broccoli smoothie for Kurenai; one of her odd cravings that Kagome didn't bat an eyelash at. She was a godsend for sure.

Almost immediately there were three sighs of pleasure.

"Mm, these eggs are delicious." Kurenai mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. Kagome beamed, she never got compliments like these.

"Fuck the eggs, this cup of coffee is exactly what I needed. Sunshine in a cup. Meh, I can't be mad at you with this in my system."

"You were mad at me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I could've lived with you to help you out with your pregnancy." Kurenai's mind blanched at the thought. "But instead you called for your cousin?? What's up with that?"

Kurenai smiled, pleased that bachelorette Anko would've come to her rescue if she called for it. That was heart warming. "The point was I needed someone that wouldn't constantly be out on missions, someone stable."

"Missions?" Kagome joined in. "What kind of missions do you go out on if you don't mind me asking?"

"Normally we wouldn't be able to tell civilians the kind of things we do but since you _are_ Kurenai's cousin and Kurenai has a lot of backing from the Hyuuga family and some of the council, I doubt it'd matter much."

Kagome looked towards Kurenai, happily sipping her smoothie and turned back to Anko. "Our squad was sent to start negotiations with Amegakure so I just got back an hour ago. And in 5 more minutes I have to go on patrol duty. Urgghh, patrol duty."

Kurenai soothed her back and patted her arm. An hour? Wow, she'd never doubt Ino's gossiping skills ever again. Especially if Anko was able to hear that piece of information so soon after she got back from her mission.

Anko looked up, "Hey, do you think I could get a bit more coffee to go?"

"Mm, yeah. Let me put it in a thermos for you."

Anko bowed her head and arms on the table, "You're a godsend."

"Amen." Kurenai murmured.

-

-

**A/C:** What did you guys think? I hope you liked it enough or were intrigued enough to write me a review. I'm becoming a review whore.

Man, I hope my action scenes get better by the time I upload them, but that won't be till the –squints- 9th or 10th chapter? Err- part? It'd be chapter 3, part something rather.

If anyone that's capable of writing a half-decent fighting scene, please help me out. PM me, yeah? Of course, you'll be receiving all the credit for that scene.

But if not, I'll do my best. Yosh!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him before. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Inuyasha, I wouldn't be spending time on the computer writing up stories, I'd be demanding that they make Kakashi meet Kagome in canon or vice versa. That would be cool, but alas I don't. And so you get this story instead. Enjoy!

A/C: Wow, wow! You guys are so cool! I love the reviews!!

-

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

-

**Busy, Busy**

Kurenai watched, as Kagome got ready to go out. "What are you going to be doing today?"

Kurenai was all ready to go, clad in a sleeveless dark red short length dress whose hem ended two inches above her knees with matching sandals. She wondered for a moment if her dressing time was going to change when she got bigger.

Surely dressing in less than 30 minutes would be a feat for a pregnant woman, but then again all she would need to do is put on her maternity clothes, which there wasn't much a variety anyway, put her feet into a pair of comfortable low-_low_ heel sandals and just a bit of make-up and presto! 20 minutes top, unless she decided to put on the strappy sandals, those would be a bit tricky with the bulge in front.

She smoothed a hand over the front of her dress and rubbed her stomach in rhythmic circles, sending little tendrils of chakra to feel out her baby. Her baby. . . _'Our baby,'_ she reminded herself.

Kagome was jumping around the room, trying to put on socks and at the same time trying to make it to the dresser where her shirts were. Kagome was currently shirtless and pantless, and it was funny to watch her scurry around in nothing but her underwear. Kurenai was very comfortable in her spot on the bed.

"I need to look for a job and also get familiar with the area so I think it'll take me 3-4 hours tops?" Kagome spared a glance toward her pregnant cousin before slipping on her light purple v-neck sweater and also her black skirt that showed a lot of leg. Kagome squinted a bit, "So I should be back around one-ish to make lunch."

"What about you?" Kagome asked as she pulled Kurenai on her feet and followed her out the room and to the front door. "Here, I made you something to snack on while you were showering." She held up another thermos, "Aa~nd, your smoothie."

"I swear to god my taste buds and stomach love you," Kurenai blurted out while she hugged the thermos to her chest before slipping both the bento and thermos in her bag, "I'm going to be in the office the whole day. Taking in mission reports and I'm going to start filling out those forms for maternity leave for the last two months of my pregnancy."

Kagome slipped on her shoes and was ready to go. "So what about lunch? Do you want me to take some to your work?" They locked the apartment behind them and walked off to the stairs.

"I'd appreciate that. Remind me to get a copy of the key, yeah? I'll show you where the Hokage Tower is and you can come by later to bring me lunch."

"I'll do that since I'll be out the whole day today anyway."

The stepped out onto the busy streets of early morning Konoha and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

-

-

Kurenai knew that she needed to tough it out here at work, but this was insanely boring. The only thing she was looking forward to was Kagome coming by to drop off lunch. Maybe she could rope her into having lunch with her and Raido.

Oh, she definitely saw the interested look plastered on Raido's face when she introduced them to each other. It was hard not to notice how he stumbled a bit with the introductions and had trouble figuring out whether to bow or shake hands. He was soo cute flustered!

' _. . . Any minute now. C'mon, Kagome, hurry up and get here faster!'_

"Ahh, I'm sorry I got here a little late." A healthy flush was on her cheeks and if Kurenai saw how Raido stilled with his pen above the paper, she didn't mention it.

"No, it's fine. I needed to finish up this one report anyway." Kurenai smiled wide.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to stay for lunch, but I got to get back to the Laundromat for my clothes. I hope you haven't eaten lunch Raido-san, because I ended up making enough for three."

Kurenai's hopes were dashed for a chance to do a little matchmaking.

Raido looked up from his blank piece of paper and smiled, "No, I- Uh. Thank you."

Kagome beamed, "Alright, I'll come by around-?"

"5:30 is when I get off today."

"Alright, see you later Raido, Kurenai!" And she left with that.

Kurenai shifted in her chair to get a good angle on Raido's pleased face. His hand was still in the air from his wave and she had to grin at how cute Raido really was. He was probably mooning over the fact that she hadn't used the –san after his name: on a first name basis already, Kagome? My, my you sure move fast.

Raido noticed her grin and slapped his hand down, "What?"

Big grin. "Oh nothing. Lunch?"

Kakashi's head turned at the washer machine's beep. He knew he shouldn't, but he was _very _tempted. How many chances in a guys' lifetime did they ever get the chance to finger La Perle underwear? Not many, he admitted in his own mind.

Why was there expensive underwear thrown in with his dirty clothes in the wash?

Well. . .

_There was two entrances (three if you wanted to get creative) in total to get into the Laundromat, one involved using the employee only entrance and shifty maneuvering through staff offices, the other was the boring main entrance. He had used the sneakier way in and she had used the boring one._

_Immediately both their eyes had zeroed in on the only washer machine not in use in the crowded Laundromat. And then his own eye settled on her, with the small sack of clothes slung over her shoulder and a very very cute flush on her cheeks that he was almost distracted from his goal. _

_With some of his jounin skills he was able to get around the masses and to the washer machine just a bit before her and then he had an up close and personal chance to get a good look at her. _

_She was pretty. Very. . .sexy. Never mind the fact that she looked a lot like one of the characters from Icha Icha Violence, the very book he had in his hand. _

"_I got here first." He said before she could say anything. Her lips went into an immediate stubborn pout and he pretended not to notice. _

"_How about we share?"_

_And he couldn't say no to those clear blue eyes of hers. _

_He pretended that seeing all those underwear and bras going in with his clothes hadn't bothered him a lot. Er-at all!_

_Soon after she ditched him to get lunch. The injustice. _

Lace panties were snatched out of his hands and he lifted his head to lock his one gray eye onto her blues. This time there was a crimson blush on her cheeks that extended to the tips of her ears and he wondered for a moment how far down that blush went.

"I-I'll take care of this." She flustered and he settled back on the bench, legs straddling the bench, between the washers and driers and discreetly watched her work behind his book. He tilted his head a bit when she threw her clothes in the top drier, one of the few that were open, and watched as her skirt rode a bit higher and openly admired how long her legs were and how nicely the fabric molded to her curves.

'_Ah, the joys of peeping,' _he looked around taking in his surroundings before turning back to get a more beautiful view of long legs and shapely thighs and hips. He sighed in pleasure.

After she set the drier she immediately settled on the bench beside him, facing him. She couldn't straddle the bench like him, otherwise he'd get quite the peep show.

She extended her arm towards him and smiled, "Higurashi Kagome."

He took her smaller hand in his own and shook, noting the softness. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Not to be a bother, but can I see what you're reading?" She asked. Kakashi hesitated, knowing that if she knew what he was reading, well, who knew how'd she react? But decided, he was more tempted to see how she looked angry. Asuma had mentioned to the guys how sexy Kurenai looked when she got mad. Very curiously suicidal was he.

He silently handed over the first volume of the Icha Icha series from his back pocket to her and hid his smile behind his book. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

45 minutes later the drier beeped and Kakashi was mildly disappointed. Besides the heavy blush there was no anger, no insulted feminine pride! The blush was nice but he sort of felt insulted. Odd.

"Um, do you think I could borrow this?" Kagome embarrassedly asked, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"You liked it?"

"Uh, well, it's really well written and wow the characters are amazing. We get so much detail into their lives and I feel like I know them. It was . . .wow." She breathed, there was a sparkle in her eyes and he smiled. "And Kyosuke is hilarious. I mean all the things he ends up stumbling into. Like where he goes into the ladies hot springs by accident and slips and ends up in the lap of naked Tomoko!" She giggled, "I really like Tomoko; she is so, so-" She gesticulated, not sure what word she wanted to use.

He leaned in, excited to speak about his favorite topic, "Professional. She could play the seductress, get the job done all while handling Kyosuke's untimely appearances. Even when Kyosuke screws up, she doesn't lose her cool."

"Yeah, yeah, it's really good! Empowering and totally suave." She sighed coming down from her high, "So can I? I still want to see what happens with Kyosuke and Tomoko. Do they end up together? How??"

He leaned back, smug, "Oh you'll be surprised."

"Ooouu! Does it involve a threesome with the evil Machiko? That'd be interesting!"

"Not spoiling it but to a fellow Icha Icha fan, sure."

"I'll give it back to you next week for sure!" Kagome giggled, and got up to gather her clothes.

Kagome waved to him with her sack of clothes slung over her shoulder and disappeared out of the Laundromat.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, who knew you'd meet interesting people at the Laundromat? He reached into the pile of clothes and paused, confused. He pulled out his hand and stared at the pink lace bra. He examined it with a critical eye of a pervert and whistled low.

'_A C-cup, eh?'_

-

-

**A/C:** Ah ha ha! So our main characters finally meet!

Um in terms of bra size, I wanted it to be realistic.

For sure Tsunade would be a double D, anything bigger would be ridiculous and she'd be suffering from massive back pain, despite being such a kick ass medic ninja.

In the D category, would be Hinata. That girl was blessed!

C= Anko, Kurenai, Kagome, Temari

B=Shizune, Tenten, and Ino. While Ino does have the perfect bod as they suggest in the Naruto world, I think she'd be more slender, and thus a B would be more fitting on her slender body.

A=Sakura. No ill feelings to her or anything but obviously she's definitely not bigger than Ino much less Hinata. I'm trying to be realistic with the bra sizes. And while Kagome looked to be a size B in the Inuyasha world, that was when she was fifteen, she's grown up now.

Also, I'll be updating from anywhere in between 5 to 15 days, nothing less or nothing more. It'll probably be near the end of my story that I start slowing down with the posting. How much? I don't know. But since I've been getting a lot of inspiration from reviewers, I'll at least be updating my one shot series of KakashiKagome "Lovin' Dogs." So you'll at least know I'm alive.

If I don't update either of my stories within a year and Outlandish Cries isn't finished, assume the worst.

But on a less somber note! I've officially become a review whore! And so, please review so I get one of those pleasant rushes and be inspired to finish "Lovin' Dogs: 6 months" on how it began!

Yes, I am shamelessly bribing you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him before. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover

Disclaimer: I'm still building my paralegal forces, so wait a while before I officially own both Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishomoto's works. But until then, I don't own.

-

**Outlandish Cries: Chapter 1 Part 3 of 3. **

-

Kagome hummed happily as she entered the Hokage Tower for the third time that day. She smiled as she stepped into the Missions Room, and beamed at the exhausted Kurenai. A new person was working with Kurenai. He was darker skinned with hair tied up in a ponytail, wore the Konoha militia clothes, and had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"You seem overly happy. Something good happen?" Kurenai smiled from behind the desk as she collected yet another mission scroll from another ninja.

"Un. I got a job!" Kagome nearly did a jig right then and there. The first day and she got so lucky as to land a job.

"Wow, that was quick." Kagome helped Kurenai out of her chair and Kurenai set off to do more introductions.

"Kagome this is Umino Iruka. Iruka, this here is my cousin Higurashi Kagome!" She pulled their faces together side-by-side and they hit Iruka with a double smile.

"I can see the resemblance. It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Likewise." She shook his hand, noting how it engulfed her own and how callous it was against hers: a man's hand. She smiled.

Kagome turned to Kurenai and quirked an eyebrow, "Shall we?"

"Oh, you don't know how glad I was to see your face."

"Bye Iruka-san." They chorused together and left the missions room.

"Kurenai! Higurashi-san! Over here, over here!" Ino waved towards them to join their table.

"For some reason, I had a hunch they'd be here." Kurenai whispered behind a hand.

Ino was all cheers, "Sit down, sit down! We'll order some more yakiniku."

Kagome settled in beside a pink haired girl, no older than 16 years of age and let Kurenai have the aisle seat. Kurenai sat down with a grateful sigh, glad to be off her feet

"Ah! Higurashi-san, this is my teammate Akimichi Chouji, and she's Haruno Sakura, a medic-nin. Everyone, this is Higurashi Kagome, Kurenai's cousin."

"A medic-nin? That must be exciting." Kagome mentioned.

"Sometimes. Other times it's a pain in the ass." Sakura commented with a scowl and a sigh.

Kagome giggled, "Troublesome patients?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, troublesome patients. I wish my day was over but after dinner I have to get back to work."

"Troublesome, eh. . .? Man, I wish Shikamaru and Asuma were here." Chouji said.

"Wait, wait." Kagome started, "I know who Asuma is but who's this Shikamaru?"

Ino blinked, "Oh! He's our third teammate." She pointed to Chouji and herself.

Kagome crinkled her nose, "Then how do these teams work? Don't you need a medic-nin on your team as well? I thought Haruno-san was on your team?"

"She's got a team of her own." Kurenai added, in between bites of yakiniku. "When academy students graduate they're called genin and assigned into groups of three with one jounin as their teacher."

"There are rankings of ninja?"

"It sounds like you don't know much of ninja." Chouji mentioned; his mouth watered as more beef came to their table.

"She grew up in a non-ninja village." Kurenai explained, "I'll be back, I need to get to the restroom." She shuffled out of her seat and walked away.

"At the bottom of the barrel, there are academy students. Once they graduate their called genin. When they take a test and pass it, they're called chunin. And then the highest level under the Hokage, the leader of our village, is the jounin."

"I see. Still, shouldn't there be a medic in each team?" Kagome questioned, brows furrowed in thought.

"There should," Sakura joined in, "but there's not a lot of resources and time to teach a bunch of people in the arts of healing. Our current Hokage is trying to change that." She said with pride.

Ino rolled her eyes and pointed with her thumb at Sakura, "She's the Hokage's apprentice. Our Hokage is known world wide for her mad healing skills."

"Wow, Haruno-san, you want to become the Hokage?" Kagome said in awe.

"Oh! No, no," Sakura waved her arms around, "that title is going to be going to someone else, my teammate Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled with warmth and then rolled her eyes, "That is, if he finally buckles down and starts getting knowledgeable in politics."

The others chuckled and laughed.

"Ahh, I'm back." Kurenai sighed.

"Are we done celebrating?" Kagome asked.

Kurenai snorted, "We barely got started. I'm eating for two here." She gestured toward her stomach and tucked in again.

"W-What are you celebrating, Kurenai-sensei?" A soft voice asked from behind.

"Hinata-chan!" Both Ino and Kurenai chimed. Kagome scooted closer to Sakura, as three more people joined in.

"Wait, wait!" Kagome laughed. Everyone got quiet. "Let me guess who is who. Obviously Hyuuga Hinata," She nodded her head toward the longhaired, shy girl. "And lets see, Aburame Shino," she pointed to the heavily cloaked boy, wearing the dark shades, "And Inuzuka Kiba." She gestured to the last with the red downward triangle tattoos on his cheeks and the feral grin.

"That easy, huh?" Kurenai laughed.

"Well, with how you described them in the letters I'd be surprised if I got it wrong."

"Higurashi Kagome." Team 8 said with a bow.

"That easy, huh?" Kagome shot back, with a giggle. Seats were grabbed and pulled closer to the table, but Sakura excused herself to head back to her shift. Hinata sat between her sensei and Kagome, Shino took the other seat beside Ino and Kiba pulled up a chair.

"Aww, how come they knew about Higurashi-san before us?" Ino whined.

"Well, believe it or not Ino, your team wasn't the first to suggest putting me on lockdown. I had to tell them about Kagome before they let the subject drop." Kurenai rolled her eyes with an impish smile. "And we're celebrating Kagome getting a job."

"Congratulations." "That was pretty quick."

"Thank you, thank you."

"But you haven't told me where you got it." Kurenai pointed out.

"A bookstore. The one in the east shopping district."

"You know," Ino began in a lilting tone, Chouji sat up in alarm, he knew what that tone meant. He was about to warn Kagome of impending doom but got elbowed on the side by his teammate. He sighed, there was no stopping her, and "we hardly know anything about you Higurashi-san."

The rest leaned in interested besides Kurenai; she was busy taking care of the meat.

Kagome bit into a slice of beef and shifted, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, your family. How exactly are you related to Kurenai?"

"Hmm, in short my father was Kurenai's mother's brother. So, her mother was my father's sister. Making us cousins."

"What did you leave behind when you came to Konoha?" For a moment, Kagome imagined Ino as a reporter or a journalist with a microphone or notebook in hand. "A boyfriend, maybe?" There was a devilish smirk that brought a shiver down her back.

She paused, not certain if she should say anything at all. Would she stop if she answered, or if she answered would the inquisition continue? ". . .No boyfriend, or romantic interest."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kurenai shake her head, and she felt her stomach sink. Oh no.

"No boyfriend, eh?" There was a collective shiver as an unholy gleam entered her eyes. Everyone at the table pitied Kagome. "What about a job? Did you have a job back-uh, where are you from?"

Kagome blinked and glanced at Kurenai with a raised eyebrow. Kurenai shrugged, "She didn't even know you were a girl when you were coming. Didn't have the chance to tell her much else."

"I lived just outside the border of Konoha, in the village closest to Kumo. There I worked for my lord. One of the ruling lords of that village."

"You were a servant?" Chouji asked, trying not to be a jerk. This person was a servant? She didn't look like a person who would be in that position. . .actually with that pretty face she looked like- hmm.

"Ah, no. Not exactly." How did she explain that she worked under him as a sort of quasi-advisor, but was more like his right-hand, but did everything he demanded?

"Concubine?" His chair squeaked and Kiba hissed as he felt two kicks deliver a swift painful blow to his shins. And did he imagine it or was the second kick chakra-enhanced?

"No!" And before they jump into any more crazy conclusions . . . "I was more his advisor than anything else. I was raised to be his sort of right hand woman. My lord," she felt weird saying that. My lord? Geeze, it sounds like he governs my whole body, "is blunt and doesn't have very much tact when it comes to politics, so I was taught doubly hard. So when we had visitors and doing negotiations people would believe I was just a decoration while secretly guiding my lord in his actions every step of the way. And also, nudging his decisions on a couple matters."

"So you were like a shadow-lord? That's kind of sneaky and very cool." Ino smiled, feeling more pride in her gender after hearing something like that.

"That makes it sound like he was incompetent, which he was anything but. But yeah, I could see how that would look."

"So you grew up breathing politics." Shino stated more than asked; he was intrigued. How much power did she really hold in that village, and also how good was she at what she did?

"I've always wondered if Kagome could beat Shikamaru in Shougi." Kurenai added in wondering aloud.

"You play?" Chouji and Ino asked in unison, "Shikamaru has been restless since he doesn't have any worthy opponents to play against. He'd love to hear about this for sure." Ino finished. "But we're done here so Chouji, you better walk me home."

"Well, I'm surprised," Kiba began with a grin as soon as Ino and Chouji were gone, "She didn't ask you for your birthday, what you like in a guy, or asked you to go shopping with her. Shocking, really."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"Kiba got a whiff of your scent and wanted to see how you were doing." Shino said, tilting his shades a bit, "I too would like a match with you Higurashi-san."

"Oh sure, anytime before 12pm tomorrow would be good. After that, I have work until 9."

Kurenai sat back in her chair, stuffed beyond reason. "Until 9 in the evening? What about my dinner?" She pouted.

"You could make your own meal, fatty." Kagome poked her in the stomach; "Actually, you could make both our meals and come bring mine to me."

"After calling me fatty, I don't feel all that generous."

"Stingy!"

Kurenai laughed and then sighed, "I guess we should be getting home Kagome."

"W-We'll walk you h-home."

-

-

The next day was something a little bit more hectic for Kagome, especially since the author of the Icha Icha series, Jiraiya-sama, was releasing his next volume. She'd never seen so many guys gathered in one bookstore for the release of a book. As it was she and her boss, Yamada Ebisu a jounin that owned his own bookstore, were swamped.

There was a long line that ran around the bookshelves and trailed off outdoors. There was a lot of noise and chatter and she was stuck at the cashiers' desk ringing book after book of Jiraiya-sama's work. She worried for a second that there wasn't going to be one left for her to have.

But one thing was for sure; everybody was soo nice to her!

She'd heard so many, "How are you doing today?" "Are you new here?" "I could show you around if you want." And she had already lost count as to how many people invited her out for lunch, or as the hours went on, to dinner.

And she'd even run into the silver-haired guy from the Laundromat, Hatake-san. She'd rung him up for some gardening books and one magazine of the Ninja's Journal.

"You like to garden?" She'd ask him.

"Mm. One of my students got me a plant for my birthday and I've been interested ever since." His eye had turned into a happy single arc.

"Oh! You're a jounin-sensei, too? That's nice. But why aren't you getting a copy of Icha Icha?"

He gave a mournful sigh, "I was out on a mission and I was too late to reserve my own copy."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." She gave him a sympathetic smile and saw him shrug. "The next shipment will be in two weeks, if you wanted to come by later."

"Thanks. How much will it be?" And that was it: her highlight of the day. How sad. Well, actually the highlight of her day had to be when she beat Shino in a Shougi match. A three-hour long battle, that was worth it if just to witness Shino's eyebrow twitch in annoyance the closer they got to the end of the match.

But, "Finally! I thought the day would never end." She reached into the air, arched her back, trying to pop it, and sighed when she heard the satisfying crack. "Ahh!"

"So, what did you think of you're first day?" Ebisu asked as he rounded the desk with a box in his hands and trailed to one of the many bookshelves to restock. He was a nice guy, an older man in his early 30's. With his Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead, covering his dark hair and tied in back. He was good-looking with a sharp nose, strong jaw, and lean figure.

"It was intense, but not overwhelming." She put a finger on her chin, "I actually liked it. It was different and nice." She beamed.

Ebisu adjusted his shades and took an envelop from the box and handed it to her. "You're first day's pay."

"I'm getting paid daily?"

He didn't even pause or flinch, "You never know when I'll be sent out on my last mission."

And she felt like a heel but she didn't want to make things worse by saying sorry because he clearly cared about his village and to say sorry. . ., "Oh. . .yeah, that's pretty smart. U-um, thanks." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Let me put these books away and I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no it's alright." She walked back to the cashier's desk and reached below the counter to grab her bag and sweater.

"You sure?"

She waved away his concern, "It's alright. I only live a few blocks away. See you tomorrow, same time?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

-

-

The walk was relatively quiet, with a few shops still open on the street she was on, and god! Her feet were killing her. Immediately her eyes locked on to the stools of the Ichiraku Ramen stall. In a couple teeth clenching strides she was on a stool and taking off her heels. Never again, even if they did add 3 inches to her height, it just wasn't worth it.

She sighed as she flexed and wiggled her toes and looked up at the man standing behind the counter.

"What would you like, missy?" The old man said in a kind voice.

'_He'd be a great grandfather with that voice,'_ she thought but aloud she said, "I'd like some pork ramen, please?"

"I'll get right on it." Instantly the cookers were turned on and she saw him smack down a large slab of dough on his workstation.

"It's a slow night, tonight ne, Teuchi-san?" A warm voice said from behind her. She turned as the flaps were moved aside and in stepped Umino Iruka. No wonder she had the inkling that she recognized that voice.

"Yeah, it is."

"Umino-san! Hi!"

"Higurashi-san! Hello." He sat on the stool to her right and ordered a pork ramen, the same as her. "How have you been?" He politely asked.

Kagome smiled, she liked staring at this guy's eyes. They were intelligent, caring and warm pools of chocolate brown. "I'm okay, could be doing better," she nodded to her feet and wiggled her toes as he looked down as well, "but definitely okay. You?"

A touch of concern crossed his eyes. _'They were such expressive eyes,' _Kagome thought.

"Same." He chuckled, "Could be doing better, but same."

The steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of the two, and they breathed in the near heavenly smell. Iruka gave a short laugh and Kagome looked over at him, "What's so funny?"

"Ah, no. I was just thinking that if Naruto were here he'd already be on his 4th bowl."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Startled brown eyes looked over, "You know him?"

"I know _of_ him. That he's Haruno-san's teammate and that he wants to be Hokage, but that's it. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Sure." He said with a fond chuckle and the rest of the meal was filled with laughter as he talked about all the pranks that the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy pulled off.

-

-

"I'm sorry for troubling you like this."

"No, I volunteered. Plus, you looked like you were in serious pain. It's alright, don't worry."

Kagome huffed, her breath tickling the back of Iruka's ear. He was carrying her piggyback style, supporting her by the back of her thighs. And they were six blocks away from her home.

"I thought," Iruka paused, hesitant, "woman were used to wearing heels?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm sure they are, but this is my first time ever wearing heels. I always wore more traditional shoes and well, my first day on the job I thought I'd be able to handle it, but . . .and it's not like we were born wearing them, we have to build up tolerance for the pain. Which, by the way, I'll _never_ do. Ever."

Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck and she was leaning her head on his right shoulder, making it a little uncomfortable for the chunnin because every time she sighed, breathed, or talked by his ear, the action tickled his ear. And his ears were one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

He shifted her higher on his back, "Ahh, as soon as I get home I'm going to finish grading a couple papers and then read a book. Preferably with tea."

Kagome hummed thinking about a nice salt-water bath for her feet, some hot chocolate, and finishing that Icha Icha book. "May I make a recommendation? You should read Icha Icha Paradise."

Iruka stumbled caught off guard and nearly dropped Kagome before he quickly gained his balance and gave a startled shout. "You READ that trash?!"

Kagome recoiled and her lips dropped into an indignant pout, "It's not trash." She mumbled. With more strength, "Have _you_ read it?"

"NO! Why would I?!"

"Then how can you say its trash if you haven't read it, hmm??"

"By the people that DO read it!"

Kagome frowned, thinking about the people she knew that read it: her boss, herself, and Hatake-san. She didn't particularly think they were trash-reading people, but she smirked, flashing teeth and all because she knew he couldn't see it, "You think I'm trash?" She said in the saddest tone she could muster.

"N-no! T-That's not it all! I didn't mean YOU are trash, I just meant that people t-that. . .uh. Uhm!" He cringed, shutting up while he was behind.

"How about this. . .if you read it and don't like it, I'll cook your meals for a week! All at my expense, but you have to be truthful about it, yeah?"

Iruka perked up at the offer, interested. Free meals for a week? Free _home-cooked_ meals for a week? He paused for a moment and thought, "How good of a cook are you?"

"I'm so good that you'll want to marry me." She gloated, taking Anko's words, "That's how good I am."

"Alright then." He shook the hand that was held over his shoulder and dangling in front of him, "It's a deal."

-

-

**OMAKE**

A week later, Iruka found himself at the bookstore in the east-shopping district, with assorted books and magazines in hand. He headed off to pay for his purchases and turned to stone when he saw WHO was behind the cash register but swallowed his pride and put all his items on the counter.

He sweated when she got closer and closer to the one particular item and cringed when she held up volume 2 of the Icha Icha series. A wide smile spread across her cheeks and a twinkle appeared in her sky blues.

"So. . ."

"S-So. . ."

"Enjoy it, did you?"

He yanked the bag with his purchases out of her hands and quickly strode out, his pride leaving a trail of scattered dust behind him.

* * *

**A/C: **Chapter 1: Complete!

You guys are so amazing, thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I only wish I wasn't so lazy so I could respond to them, but at least I'm spending my time writing more, neh?

All your reviews are read, printed, laminated and tacked on my wall. Your reviews are that precious to me! And I'm that much of a dork. Okay, no not really. They're printed though and I tote them around for whenever I feel like writing but need inspiration. You'd be surprised how many times I've brought it out during class. . .haha!

Oh! I actually have quite a few stories in my saved files. Two of them, which I can combine. Umm, it's another KakashiKagome story, but probably a little different from what you're used to reading. I'm thinking of posting an excerpt from it on my profile, but I'm not sure . . .should I just wait until I finish this story to post the first chapter instead??

I think I'll probably do that, but I'll have it on my profile; the title and summary of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him before. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover

Disclaimer: I'm loser and have no many, so I possibly can't own Masashi Kishimoto or Takahashi Rumiko's works. Nope, no can do.

**A/C:** You guys make me speechless sometimes with your reviews and I have to admit I appreciate every single one of them.

-

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

**-  
**

It was almost two months later that Kagome finally got her first glimpse of Uzumaki Naruto.

It was eleven in the morning and she was heading to the patrol booth by the western gates to give some much needed coffee to Anko, when she saw a head full of blonde golden locks pass her by and the blue eyes of a grinning boy. She stopped and turned to watch him; encased in an orange jump suit with black linings, and a heavy looking backpack hanging on his shoulder, this was definitely Naruto.

'Naruto: he just has this air around him that you can't ignore, wears eye-raping colors of orange and blue, but mostly orange, he's loud and a ramen addict.' Sakura had said one day about Naruto when both Kurenai and Kagome went by for Kurenai's check up.

A smile tugged at her lips when he jumped atop the pole and shouted to the city, "I missed this place!"

She shook her head and hurried on, because after her little errand, she needed to get her oden and then get to work.

-

-

Anko smiled in impish delight as she sipped on her coffee, _'yumm!'_

Anko watched as Raido talked and laughed with Kagome, noting how he leaned in closer and how she had his full attention, it was cute; in a tooth aching kind of way. But she wasn't particularly going to feel guilty when she did this!

"Kagome, don't you have to get to work?"

"Oh," Kagome checked her watch and immediately her eyes widened, "Oh! Um, it was nice talking to you Raido, and I guess I'll see you later, Anko?"

"Oh yeah, Kurenai wanted me to tell you that we were going to pick you up after work so we could go to the onsen, since this is possibly my last night here before I go out on another mission."

Anko watched as Kagome walked backward and nodded, "Make sure that Kurenai gets my things, will you? So we could go straight there? And 9:30pm!"

Anko waved. Kagome disappeared in the crowd and then she was gone.

"Man, one of these days I'll actually build up the nerve to ask her out. . ." Raido muttered and slumped into his chair.

Anko held in her snort and instead shrugged carelessly, "At least I know you have good taste in women."

-

-

She patted her tummy as she stepped out of the Oden shop, she was so glad that she went today to drop off Anko's coffee, otherwise she wouldn't have discovered this little treasure box of a restaurant.

She looked up and gasped when she saw a familiar face in the crowd, "Kakashi-san!"

Kagome gave him a little wave when he looked over, and he strode over to her. Another older man followed behind him. The man had long white spiky hair with red trail lines leading down from the corner of his eyes down to his chin. On his head was a headband with the kanji character for 'oil' on it. He absolutely towered over her with his large frame and she looked over to Kakashi as he finally reached her.

Almost immediately she noticed the book in his hand and she gasped. She pointed and her finger shook a little, "I-Is that . . .?!"

She couldn't tell for certain but she was sure he was smirking at her, but an idea popped into her head, a truly wicked idea. Thankfully, there wasn't much of a crowd but she wouldn't regret it either way.

Kagome drew her body against his, pressed flush against him; chest-to-chest and thigh-to-thigh and noticed the immediate reaction of his body. She brought her hands up and around his neck and weaved them in his hair just below his headband.

As his body stood stock still and his one gray eye wide in surprise, she bit her lip and willed a blush to brush her cheeks, "Nng, Kakashi-sama, won't you let me borrow this book for a bit?" She said in the most seductive voice she could muster and trailed one hand down his shoulder, arm, and over the back of his hand until she griped the book in her own hand, "Please?"

Kakashi's mind was hazy, and his mind was slowly registering the fact that she was using a lowly tactic to get his copy of Icha Icha, but dammit if it wasn't working. His mind was clearing bit by bit but his body wanted to respond to the fact that his arms were full of 100 percent woman: petite, pretty, and plenty of curves in all the right places.

He shook his mind to clear it but his thoughts scattered once more when she raised herself on her tiptoes and brought his head down to hers. Their noses were softly brushing and her lips were teasingly less than a breath away from his. Oh, her lowly tactic was working really well.

"O-ne-gai?" She said softly and all he could say was a breathy confused, "Hah. . .?"

A loud cough from behind him brought him out of his stupor and he grabbed her by the shoulders and took a step back. His mind finally returning to normal functioning levels, he tucked his book into his back pouch and pointedly ignored the stubborn pout in front of him.

He coughed into his fist, _'that was obscenely close,'_ "Kagome, this is Jiraiya-sama, one of the three legendary Sannin and also the author of the Icha Icha series. Jiraiya, this is Higurashi Kagome, my friend."

"Just a friend, eh?" Jiraiya chuckled and nearly laughed outright when he saw the bright blush on Kakashi's ears, the only thing he could he see covered in red. But this Higurashi woman was strangely unaffected by his teasing. And why did her last name sound so familiar? Higurashi, Higurashi. . .he shook his head and smiled at the pretty young woman.

"I don't suppose I could get your autograph, Jiraiya-sama??" Her hands were clapped in front of her chest and she was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes with the cutest pout that he caved almost instantly.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He smiled roguishly. She beamed at him and pulled out Icha Icha Violence and handed it to him with a giggle.

"Is this how you're going to work?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow, finally noticing her state of dress and doubly appreciating the eye candy.

Kagome was dressed in a short white silk kimono that stopped five inches above her knees. There was a blue sakura petal scheme running from her left shoulder that ended at the right bottom hem, with a yellow obi tied around her waist and tied into a neat bow in the back. Her hair was down in waves and she wore black high shinobi sandals.

"Well, my boss wanted to implement uniforms, sort of like cosplay uniforms, and I strictly told him no maid uniforms and this is the first experiment. What do you think?" She gave him a slow turn and smiled, "It's pretty comfortable."

"Ah!" Kakashi finally realized looking shocked, "You're Tomoko from Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Bingo! I mean, I'm not particularly tall or tanned but with the blue eyes and the blonde wig, I think it's going to be okay."

"Hmm," Jiraiya looked thoughtfully at Kagome examining her a bit closer, "You need a pose to complete the look. Or maybe you have the attitude all wrong. I don't know, but something's missing."

"I see what you mean." Kakashi added on, staring at the expanse of leg displayed.

"Extend your arms and do a little circle again." Jiraiya ordered doing a little circle with his own finger.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi hummed louder when they got an eyeful of her back.

"I got it!" Jiraiya hit his open palm with his fist. "You look cute, but you're going for the Tomoko look. You need to look more serious, like a regular femme fatal. I think I know what you need." Jiraiya ushered Kakashi closer to him and Kagome grew nervous with the whispers.

Soon after Kagome was walking away with a short black wakizashi strapped to her back with its handle peeking out from behind her shoulder that Kakashi pulled out from his weapon scroll.

Kakashi and Jiraiya walked their own way to catch up with Sakura, Naruto, and Tsunade.

"So she's just a friend, eh? Nothing more?" Jiraiya egged on, interested. The way he saw it was that Kakashi needed a woman in his life or at least a love interest. Maybe he needed to get laid? He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

"Just a friend." Kakashi intoned with his nose buried in his book.

"I dunno, an earnest and beautiful woman like that. . .you don't come across many like those in your lifetime." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Are you trying to give me love advice?" Kakashi asked incredulous with a raised eyebrow.

"Well who else better than me?"

"When you start making progress with Tsunade, I'll start listening to you in all love matters."

"Why you. . . cheeky little brat!"

Kakashi dodged the swipe to his shoulder and moved out of Jiraiya's arm range.

He turned a bit and looked from the corner of his eye at Jiraiya, "I'll. . .think about it."

Jiraiya harrumphed and crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head away, like a petulant child.

-

-

**A/C:** The way things are going in the manga . . .I'm going to be a little freaked out if I what I imagined really happened. Just a little.

Sorry this was a little short, but it was the only way I could cut it up into parts without making it weird.

Honestly . . . my stories, I know, are a bit tame. But I like 'em that way. And they still feel sort of one-shot-ish. I don't know how to explain it really well but I know my story doesn't have that much action and I'm not really great with writing amazing stories with plots. Yeah, plots.

But that's alright with me for now.

I'll get better as I write more. . .I promise.

In the mean time leave me a review, yeah?

(I just saw the really cool green button that they added for , _and _you know you wanna try it out. At least. . .I know I _want _you to. Haha!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Outlandish Cries**

Author: Agent Hatake

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him before. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and by extension Kakashi, I wouldn't be spending my time writing this. Instead . . .I'd be doing unspeakable things to Kakashi. Alas, I don't own Naruto or its characters and I don't make profit from this story. So there you go.

-

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

-

It was ten minutes to closing time and she was praying that no more customers come in. _'Just ten minutes, please!'_

All Kagome was thinking about was the nice steamy warm waters at the onsen, the nice chatter between women, and a relaxing time. She sighed just thinking about it and nearly gave an audible groan as the bell on the door rang and in stepped Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Yo!" He looked around the shop, not really understanding why he was here considering he was just taking another stroll around Konoha to find a nice spot to read Icha Icha Tactics after the bell test with Sakura and Naruto, but found himself in front of the bookstore that she worked at instead.

'_Higurashi Kagome. . .'_ he thought. She was interesting, to say the least. Not many women knew that the Icha Icha series was more than just written pornography. And it was much better than some of the smutty romance novels that some women read, _Much_ _Better_. That by itself proved that she wasn't as close-minded and as serious as others. And she was refreshing to be around: funny, smart, and beautiful. She was nice to have around when he had nothing better to do.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Kagome asked, as far as last minute customers went Kakashi would definitely be at the top of her list. At least she knew him and he wasn't pestering her for a dinner date or anything like that.

"Mmm, no not really. Just browsing." He aimlessly walked around the store, sliding out random books, reading the back, and slid them back in. _'Why am I here?'_

Kagome reached underneath the counter and got the box of books to restock. She crouched as best she could with her knees closed and uncomfortably tugged down her kimono as it rode up. _'Quickly. Just get this done quickly . . .'_ she thought to herself, frowning.

The bell rang again and she looked around the shelf to catch a glimpse of metal shin guards, a long trench coat, a mesh suit, and the mahogany eyes of a smirking Anko.

"Anko!" She exclaimed happily, leaving the box on the floor and strode over to the grinning woman. "How ar-eee! What are you doing?!"

Kagome floundered in the hold; Anko held her hands tightly from behind her with one hand and reached in front with the other to loosen her kimono opening a lot wider to where her boobs were within centimeters of showing her nipples and she blushed. A small strip of her stomach was showing too but stopped just above her bellybutton.

"You're definitely no Tsunade but you should display these puppies proudly!" She did some last few adjustments to show more of her neck and collarbone, pulled off her blonde wig and called out, "Oi! Kakashi, get your ass over here!"

She paused in her efforts to get lose, "H-how did you know Kakashi-san was here?"

There was a devilish smirk before Anko said, "It's my madd ninja skillz."

"Ye-." He froze as he looked up from reading the back of yet another book and took in the view_. 'Well. . .I'll certainly never doubt the judgment of my feet ever again.'_ He slowly raked his eyes up and smiled with his eye when he came to her flushed face, "You'd definitely attract more customers like this." But now his wakizashi looked out of place on her back; she was more cute and sexy than dangerous and cool.

"Hmm, where'd you get this little piece of equipment?" Anko let Kagome's hands go from her hold to take the wakizashi off her back and study it closer, sliding it out of its scabbard and admired the fine edge.

As soon as the strap from the sword was pulled off her body she tugged her kimono closed and stepped away from the purple-haired deviant.

"Kakashi-san let me borrow it for the costume. Why are you here so early?" She finished adjusting her clothes back in order and tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, "And how do you know Kakashi-san?"

"There was nothing else to do. And" she scoffed, "Every ninja whether it be enemy ninja or not know of Copy Cat Kakashi. Also," Anko willed her eyes to melt and twinkle and pulled her lips into a pout, "I was hoping you'd make some coffee for me before we went?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms underneath her bust. Anko's eyes zeroed in on the no non-sense pose, Kakashi pointedly looked away at the unintentional enhancement of her assets. "I don't think so. I think you're becoming addicted to the stuff."

"So? I could be getting addicted to more worse things like to drugs. . .or to alcohol. Wouldn't it be better if I got addicted to this instead of those??"

"Is this coffee that Higurashi-san makes that good?" Kakashi asked, trying to break the building tension of the oncoming battle of wills. Especially with Anko being one of them, she generally resorted to death threats and promises of torture: both physical and psychological.

"I'd marry her for it. But sadly, she already rejected my proposal." Anko pouted, giving that kicked puppy look over to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You'll have to wait, I have to finish stocking some books-" And before she could grab the box and finish her sentence Anko grabbed hold of it and had zipped around the bookstore, putting all the books back in their shelves and tugging on her elbow.

"Let's go." Anko whined. Kagome broke down the box and left it leaning against the cash counter, "I have to wait till my boss gets here. He went to get his dinner so he should be back soon."

Kagome looked over at the clock and turned to the windows; it was time for closing time! She leaned over the magazine stands and stood on tiptoe to reach the blinds, incidentally bearing more thighs to Kakashi's gaze. Anko gave raised eyebrow thinking, _'Maybe she isn't so innocent after all,'_ and she felt a grin tug on her lips as she looked at Kakashi.

The oaf wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was checking Kagome's legs out, _'Fufufufu, lord unenthusiastic has a thing for miss cutie? Wait until Kurenai hears about this!'_

Anko twirled Kakashi's weapon in her hands, drawing Kakashi's attention away from Kagome and gave a brief uncaring glance towards Anko and stuck his head back in his book.

Anko was looking at the back of Kagome's head as she moved to lock the door and tugged down the door blinds, giving no indication that she noticed what he was staring at before.

Anko hummed, content to be patient for the boss' arrival and twirl Kakashi's ANBU wakizashi. Mentally she was plotting ways to get them together and already she knew one thing she could do right now, maybe after she got back from her mission and she heard word from Ino that Kakashi was still within Konoha's walls she'd take Kagome to one of the training grounds and claim that she was just showing Kagome some of the things she could do when they 'accidentally' happened upon Kakashi's form.

"Fu fu fu fu fu."

Kakashi and Kagome glanced at each other, bewildered.

"What's so funny, Mitarashi-san?" The cultured voice of Kagome's boss, Ebisu, asked a little concerned. _'When Anko laughed. . .'_ Ebisu shivered.

"Ah, nothing! Well, we're leaving. C'mon scarecrow!" Anko tugged Kagome behind her and Kagome was barely able to shout a, "I'll pick up my pay tomorrow!" Before the doors closed behind Kakashi and she got a nice refreshing breath of Konoha's night air.

They were only two blocks away from the bookstore when Anko snapped her fingers and cursed, "I need to get some details for my mission tomorrow. I'll meet you back at Kurenai's house, yeah?" She directed the last bit toward Kagome, who startled at the suddenness said, "O-oh, sure."

And with a swirl of leaves, she was gone.

"You don't think. . ." Kagome trailed off.

"That she was trying to set us up? Yes, I do. But I'll walk you home anyway."

Kagome groaned in dismay, "I had a feeling that Kurenai was planning something because she had this strange look in her eye this morning but I didn't think she'd involve Anko in this too. Even back home, some of my friends tried to set me up with men." She shook her head slowly, "I thought those days would be over."

"So, how'd it go?" Kakashi asked, staring ahead.

"How'd what go? The men?"

"Hn."

"Ah, well. The guy was nice, but," she looked up to her left and her blue eyes clashed with his gray, "well, he was boring." She winced. "Nice guy, but dull."

Kakashi gave a low laugh and Kagome smiled at the soothing sound. _'He has a nice laugh.'_

"If not the dull, boring type, then what type are you looking out for?" Kakashi asked with mild interest, his fingers were twitching with the urge to bring out his book and bury his nose in the print; a habit to hide how interested in the topic he really was or how disinterested in the topic he was, depending on the situation. _'Or person,' _he mentally added thinking about Gai.

"Hm, I used to think I had a thing for guys with long silver," Kakashi ears perked, "hair because my lord, his older _half-_brother, and their father had long silver hair and I've had crushes on all of them at least once in my life." Kagome tilted her head back a bit and tilted her head before shaking her head and laughing softly.

"But then I talked to one of the most perverted monks you'd ever meet and he said that I was just hypnotized by the silver swaying hair."

"Hypnotized?" He said wrinkling his nose and giving a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah," she laughed, "the way he described was like this: 'It's like watching that neighborhood girl with the massive tits," Kagome emphasized the words 'massive tits' by cupping the air in front of her own breasts, " running by. You just can't help but think that you love the person with all that swaying, _hypnotic_ motion. I didn't get it but I could sort of see what he was trying to get at."

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed hard before bending at the waist and grabbing onto his gut. He was caught off guard with a cultured woman like Kagome saying the word 'tits' and saying that whole thing with a straight face.

"Ow, ow." He muttered as his side protested at the laughter and wiped a tear from his eye, "That was funny."

Kagome giggled and looked up at Kurenai's apartment complex before turning around to stand in front of Kakashi. She smiled as she said, "I guess next time you'll tell me what kind of person you're looking out for, ne?"

"Yeah, next time." He said smiling and looked up at the building in front of him, too. "Goodnight." He said tilting his head a bit and shuffling his hands into his pockets, looking aloof with his posture.

Before she could lose her nerve, she reached up and gave a small peck at the corner of his masked lips and muttered a shy, "Goodnight," looking at him from under her long lashes all the while.

She took a step back, twirled around, and disappeared up the steps.

Kakashi smiled, ghosting a finger on the warm spot on his cheek before turning his back and ambled on home.

-

-

**A/C: **Uhh . . .because the holidays are coming up it's very likely that I won't update for a bit. It's very likely that I won't update until the second week in January. Parties, Finals, Christmas, New Year's, parties, etc.

I'll make up for it somehow. Most likely as a belated Christmas gift to you guys, I'll give you the third chapter in its entirety instead of splicing it up. Is that okay for a peace offering?

Oh . . .maybe as a gift for me, everyone of you all will review? Yeah? :DD

**I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, ABANDON THIS FIC. EVA'!**

But I just got to live my life a little, alright?

On another note . . .

Oh man, I love the reviewers that review for every chapter I post; JumpingBeans 480 (I can't believe you're so young!), Inuzuka Haru, Kurai Mori (I'm reading your story Altruistic Tenacity . . .woah), PiratekitAG, Kage Otome, kakashixangela, and if I missed anyone, I didn't do it on purpose!

And even the reviewers that review sporadically are so cool. Man, I love you all!

Really, I can't thank you guys enough for your word(s, smiley faces, etc) [hahaha!]. I'm a review whore! Woot!

It's very likely that I'll update LD at least once during the holidays. And. . .

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: Any mission that he was sent on could be his very last and that reality hadn't particularly fazed him before. It wasn't until his friends had pushed him into loves' gentle embrace that, that reality had started to hit home. KakashiKagome IY/Naruto Xover

Disclaimer: If only . . .

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 3**

The group sighed as they settled into the warm waters of the onsen.

"This is nice after my shift at the hospital." Muttered Shizune as she sunk to her chin in the water. "Really nice."

"Yeah," The rest agreed.

Kurenai pried an eye open before murmuring in thick sleepy voice, "Well, we can't leave until we've gossiped."

"What about?" Kagome asked with her head tilted back, eyes closed, and submerged until her neck.

"Love lives." Anko threw out there with a shrug. "That's the first topic that comes to mind."

"Mm, that's not all that interesting." Kurenai said from her spot, "We know that I'm with Asuma. Shizune has first dibs with Genma and Anko I've been sworn to secrecy not to tell."

"Aww," Shizune whined from her resting spot, sitting up a bit to splash Anko, "That's not fair."

Kagome smiled, "I can't wait to meet all these people. Asuma, Genma, Shikamaru . . .and then I want to get to know the people I already know a bit more. This is pretty exciting for me." She said, hoping to throw off the question that was sure to come. Who did she like? Who did she think was hot? Who did she want to have sex with?

Anko chuckled, "You would've met one more woman tonight but she couldn't make it because she had to leave with her team on mission this afternoon. Her name's Uzuki Yugao and she has long purple hair to just below her shoulders and she's got to be one of the most interesting, kick-ass women on the force."

"Hm, then what else is there?" Shizune asked and then a thought struck, "Oh, I just recently got a tattoo." She said, rising from the waters and lifting the towel to her belly button to display the cute fairy tattooed on her hip close to her pubic hairs.

"It's cute." Kagome said, taking a closer look and stroking a finger across the darkened flesh.

"The wings have a cool affect on them." Anko threw in, "I like how it fades from blue to green. Nice."

Kurenai threw her hands up in a palms up gesture, "Don't have any myself."

"I have two; one unwanted," Anko said stroking the back of her shoulder close to her neck, " and the other. . ." she trailed off and rose her foot above water to display the kanji on her ankle.

Kagome and Shizune got a closer look.

"The kanji for loyalty?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, just to remind myself how good I have it by being loyal to Konohagakure and also to show my loyalty to the Sandaime." She drew her leg back in the water.

Kagome obligingly rose, the water reaching just above her hip. She turned around and dropped the towel before bending at the waist and raising her ass in the air to display the small tattoo on the small of her back.

The tattoo was black in color, a stretched out 'V' with a near 135° angle with the ends of the curved in to a small spiral and another 'V' at the same stretched out angle, flipped, to create a diamond at the dead center of the small of her back.

"Nice." Anko said and followed one of the spirals with her finger. Kagome shivered at the action.

"It looks tribal, sort of." Shizune remarked. Kagome wrapped herself in the towel and settled back in the onsen.

"Oh. . .I remember the morning after I got it." Kagome said with a sheepish smirk, "Embarrassing."

"Oouuuh!" Anko giggled, "Go on, go on."

Kagome licked her lips and smiled, "The night before I was celebrating with my friends my 18th birthday and of course we got smashed beyond reason." Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory. "And so the morning after. . .I woke up thinking that I had anal sex with one of my best friends."

Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko choked on their laughter.

"Because she was naked under the sheets, _I_ was naked. _And_ my ass was hurting." Kagome's cheeks burned, "She was laying on top of me and who should walk in at that moment when she woke up moaning from the heavy intake of alcohol and the massive headache? Oh man, months after that, everyone thought that we we're lesbian for each other."

Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko laughed. _Hard._

"For that whole morning, I thought I had lost my virginity."

The came down from their high with giggles and Anko finally asked, "_When_ did you lose your virginity?"

Kagome sighed at the memory, a deep wistful sigh with a pink cheeks, " I was 23."

"With who?" Shizune asked the same time Anko said, "Describe the man."

Kagome flitted her eyes at the two, "You wouldn't know him, but Kurenai. . .one name: _Sesshomaru_." She said, leaning back and fanning her warm cheeks.

"Oh my god, _him_!" Kurenai gasped before bringing both hands to fan her hot cheeks, "That man can drive a woman to sin."

"Aristocratic Assassin? Even the name sounds hot." Anko wrinkled her eyebrow.

"How did he look?" Shizune asked, interested.

Kurenai and Kagome paused to share a look before bringing back both their hands to fan their cheeks.

"Wow." Anko and Shizune murmured in sync, "that good-looking?"

Kurenai sighed, "The one day I visit Kagome, this _man_ was practicing his kendo moves in the dojo and we were invited to watch because he was going to have a match with one of the generals."

She rubbed her cheeks to smooth away the hotness, "All he had on was his blue hakamas and nothing else. So with a sheen of sweat covering his large frame. . .broad shoulders, muscular chest and back, abdomen muscles like you've never seen, and tall. _Very_ tall." Kurenai shivered at the memory. "Oh wow." She breathed, "Just wow."

Anko and Shizune glanced at each other.

Kagome waved away the confused looks, "When you come by to visit me in two years or so, you'll meet him and_ then_ you could drool and high-five me all you want."

"I was 14 when I lost my virginity, it was for a mission and I didn't want to lose it to a stranger so I asked one of my teammates. It was one of the most awkward things ever." Kurenai laughed, "Both of us didn't know what to do."

"I was 17 and I was just feeling horny during one of the festivals and my hormones were in high effect, so I lost it behind one of the booths." Shizune smiled wistfully, "It was funny because it was like one of those cheesy romantic moments were the fireworks go off in the background at the exact same time I reached my orgasm."

Kagome and Anko chuckled at the image.

"Hm, I was probably 19. And I was like Kurenai, lost it before one of my missions." Was all Anko said, shrugging her shoulders, "It wasn't all that great."

"I don't know about you guys but I better step out before my whole body prunes." Shizune said as she stared at her wrinkly fingertips.

-

-

"So, what kind of person are you looking out for?" Jiraiya chuckled at the blank expression on Minato's student.

Kakashi sighed, staring at the liquid in his cup as he tilted it from one end to another. It should've bothered him that Jiraiya had spied on one his and Kagome's private moments but he hadn't put it past him. He settled the cup on the counter of the bar and crossed his arms before shifting a bit to stare at the white haired Sannin.

"So, how far have you gotten with Tsunade-hime?" He asked in a disinterested tone.

"Che!" Jiraiya motioned over the bartender, asking with his high-spirited tone to hand them some shoshu. "Farther than you have with Kagome. At least _I've_ seen Tsunade-hime naked!"

"Were you peeping at her when she was in the onsen?" Kakashi questioned.

"It still counts!" Jiraiya grunted and took a swallow of the vodka. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and set down the bottle of shoshu. A thought occurred and Jiraiya grinned. "Do you want to see Kagome-chaan~ naked?"

". . .No." Kakashi stated; if he were going to peep on her, he'd do it by himself.

"What's with the pause? I have it from a very reliable source that right now, at this moment, she's at an onsen with Kurenai, Shizune, and Anko." Jiraiya nudged Kakashi with his elbow, giving him a wolfish smile.

Kakashi gave him a slow stare.

"Alright, alright!" Jiraiya said, throwing his palms up. He settled into a more serious position with elbows on the counter and shoulders hunched over his drink. "At least tell me you're going to do something about her." He said, taking another shot and staring straight ahead.

Kakashi sighed, "I have a feeling that even if I don't do anything about it, something's going to happen anyway."

"But the question is: do you want something to happen between you and Kagome?" Jiraiya asked in a soft tone.

"Yes. I do."

Jiraiya wasn't imagining the twinkle that appeared in Kakashi's eye in that instance. He took one last sip of his drink before sighing and giving Kakashi a roguish smile.

"Good to hear."

-

-

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the last of Chapter 2 and like I promised, I will upload the entirety of Chapter 3 in two weeks. I'm still trying to adjust to going to school again, but meh. I'll figure it out.

Also, all the parties that I went to . . .? Were bomb! My best friend got plastered in each one so I had to remain the DD, so that sort of sucked. And she seriously can't hold her liquor. God damn it woman, you're CLEANING MY CAR!

On another note, ohhh, if anyone is caught up with the manga and is on chapter 431 . . .I wanna cry. Nooo!

For those who aren't caught up, try www. onemanga .com ! Without the spaces.

I'm a woman of my words and even though this chapter is short, that's how- well, that's how it came out when I cut it up into parts.

While you're waiting on the 3rd chapter, can you leave a review? I mean, I'll probably update on my birthday, here!

February 1st!


End file.
